Music Exchange
by LatinSkies
Summary: Matt and his band have gone away on a music Exchange, and a band from Englang have come over. When Matt visits after three weeks without telling anyone he catches Will kissing Nikkie Verdant, one of the Londoners. Will he believe she didn't mean it? R&R!
1. Meeting Nikkie

**Hello people of Earth!! I have three mates over and we have just drunk coffee with loads of sugar!!**

**I am soooooooo hyper so I'm gonna write this!**

**Matt and his band, Wreck 55, has just moved to London for a year as part of a music exchange. His exchange partner, a Londoner called Nikkie Verdant, is flirting with Will and she can't say no, even though she wants to. So when Matt unexpectedly turns up after just three weeks of being away, things start to get ugly.**

Will was woken up on a dreary Monday morning by a shrill beeping noise. Annoyingly it had gone off twenty minutes too late. Turning it off, she went to her wardrobe and picked out some tracksuit bottoms and a pink midriff bearing top with a frog in the middle.

'Mom?'She called out. Hearing no answer she ran into the kitchen and decided on skipping breakfast. There was a note taped to the refrigerator door. It read:

_Dear Will,_

_I had an urgent phone call from work this morning and had to rush in quickly._

_Could you please pick up some groceries on your way home from school?_

_Have a great day. I'll be home around ten._

_Mom xxx_

Sighing, Will grabbed her school bag and headed out the door being careful to lock it behind her. She trudged down the stairs because the elevator was out of order. Once out of the apartment building she quickened her pace because she was already late. She was about a quarter of the way there when out of nowhere a bike skidded to a halt only three feet in front of her. It was Matt's exchange partner Nikkie Verdant. All of the band members had exchange partners but she had never actually met Nikkie. From afar he looked good enough to be a male model. With neck-length floppy brown hair that framed his face and the most intoxicating amber eyes she could tell why Irma had fallen for him. Up close he was even more amazing. She could see his amber eyes had little bits of gold etched into them, and his hair looked as soft as velvet. _He still doesn't look as good as Matt,_ she thought.

'Will, right?' he asked with a thick estuary (Essex/London) accent.

'Yeah,' she replied.

'I'm Nikkie, do you need a lift, you look like you're running late?'

'Yeah, I'd love one. But aren't you late too?'

'I have wheels,' he said smirking.

'Good point.' She said blushing. _Why on earth am I blushing??_ She screamed internally.

'Hop on then,' he said gesturing to the handlebars of his bike.

Within five minutes they were at the school. She got off the handlebars and thanked Nikkie.

'The pleasure is all mine,' he said kissing her on the cheek.

'Are all Brits such gentlemen?' she asked.

'No, trust me if you saw my mates you'd go off the British in a flash. I'm making a special effort for your benefit m'lady. Should I bow now?' he said teasingly.

As she walked off, Irma and Hay Lin practically knocked over when they came running up to her.

'Do my eyes deceive me?' Irma wailed, 'or did Nikkie Verdant just kiss you? I want details!'

'Calm down, he gave me ride to school on his bike because I was running late. Then he started teasing me about thinking all Brits were gentlemen. That's all.' Said Will.

'That's all! THAT'S ALL! This is major news; didn't you see how every girl around you was giving you the evil eye??'

Truth be told, Will had noticed every girl was scowling, but she hadn't thought it was anything to do with her.

BRIIIIIIIIINNG!

'Well, there goes the bell. So, you're saved, for now Will. Meanwhile, me and Hay Lin have History.'

'Oh fun,' said Hay Lin her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Will turned around, scanning the crowd for her best friend Taranee. Spotting her about ten feet away she quickly ran over to her. Smiling Taranee linked arms with Will and they both started the long walk to the Maths Corridor.

'Thank God. Lunch,' sighed Irma sitting on the grass with Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin.

'How was Meridian, Cornelia?' asked Taranee as Cornelia had visited her best friend Elyon on her home world last night.

'It was great, Elyon's gotten taller! And guess what? I caught her kissing the cook's son, what's his name?'

'Elliot. Ha ha. Elyon and Elliot.' Irma giggled.

'Shut up, Irma. I think it's great she has found someone.' said Will. 'Oh bugger!'

'What?' asked Taranee.

'Detention with Ms. Rudolph!'

'Quick, Will, run!!' shouted Hay Lin

Will was running towards her maths class when she crashed head first into Nikkie.

'Woah,' he said putting his arms out to steady her. 'Why are you in such a rush?'

'Detention... Maths... Late...' Will panted.

'Why?'

'I failed the last test.'

'Oh, I can tutor you if you want?' he offered.

'Sure, when?'

'How about... Tonight? At the Golden Diner?'

'Sure.'

'Sick, I'll meet you at half four?'

'Yeah, see ya.'

'Good luck,' he said saluting her before continuing to walk away.

Reaching her Maths room, Will burst in shouting 'Sorry I'm late!'

At half four Will stood waiting outside the Golden Diner.

'Hey Will!' someone called her name. She turned around to see Nikkie coming towards her.

They walked inside and snagged themselves a booth. Nikkie ordered them both some juice and then they got to work on her homework. Every now and again Nikkie would put his hand on top of hers to correct a few, well a lot, of things, and Will couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Once they were done Nikkie walked her back to the apartment complex and insisted on walking her to the door.

'Are you sure all Brits aren't gentlemen?' she said playfully.

'Well, the women definitely aren't. And most of the men are tossers. You see I'm the one exception.'

'Oh you are, are you?'

'I most certainly am,' he said moving closer.

_Shouldn't I be stopping him?_ She asked herself. Instead she tilted her head up and then their lips met and she lost all train of thought.

After about a minute she was closing the door behind her sighing. _I shouldn't have done that she thought._

Then she heard Nikkie shout and something hit the wall. Sticking her head outside the door she saw Nikkie being pinned against the wall by...

'Matt...' she whispered.

**Well, there's the first chappie. I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea what to do for the next one. So I need SUGGESTIONS!! What will Matt do to Nikkie? Will he forgive Will? I'll carry on when I get five suggestions or reviews, or both!!**

**Credit will be given to whoever's idea I choose.**

**LatinSkies**


	2. Break Up and Break Out

**Hi, I'm back!! Sorry I haven't updated, my school suddenly decided to pile on the revision homework. Grrrrr…stupid yr 9 SATS.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Scary Mary – thanks for reviewing, and I may use some of those ideas.**

**Bluish – I think everyone wants me to beat up Nikkie, though I would want to beat him up myself.**

**RandomnessGoddess – thanks for the suggestions, I was thinking the same thing about Matt and Will.**

**julian ludlow – here's chapter two!!**

**fireflower – steady, no need to jump off a cliff, don't you think it may hurt a bit??**

**heartofblades – thanks for the review and the suggestions, they were really useful.**

**Well, on with the story…**

_Then she heard Nikkie shout and something hit the wall. Sticking her head outside the door she saw Nikkie being pinned against the wall by..._

'_Matt...' she whispered._

Matt had Nikkie pinned up against the wall and was repeatedly punching him in the face.

'Stop! Matt, stop!' Will yelled to no prevail, he was still hitting Nikkie. 'STOP!!' She ran over and tried to pull Matt off of Nikkie whose face wasn't looking too good. A few seconds later she managed to get Matt off Nikkie and she quickly stood between them.

'Will, move, I need to teach this idiot a lesson.' Matt growled.

'I didn't do anything wrong! It's not illegal to kiss someone!' said Nikkie.

'Guys…?' Will whispered.

'Maybe not but she is my girlfriend, has been for some time now!'

'What?' said Nikkie going visibly paler.

'Uh… Guys…?

'She's my girlfriend, why did you kiss her?'

'I didn't know! I thought she was single!

'GUYS!!'

'What?' Both boys yelled in unison.

'Stop fighting. Nikkie didn't know that I was your girlfriend so he didn't think he was doing anything wrong, right?' she said looking at Matt.

'I suppose,' he mumbled.

'And if you had known that I was Matt's girlfriend you would never have kissed me, right?' she said looking at Nikkie.

'I would never do that. My girlfriend cheated on me before, it was the worst feeling ever.'

'Good, so now we all forgive each other. Nikkie, I want to talk to Matt. You can go now.'

'Ok, see you tomorrow.'

Nikkie sighed as he walked down the pavement. He really hadn't known that Will had a boyfriend and he would _never _date another boy's girlfriend. His old girlfriend in England had cheated on him and he would never want to put another guy through that kind of pain and heartbreak. Not knowing they were dating someone else was the easiest part; although you feel suspicious you never want to suspect the worst. You constantly tell yourself that your partner isn't that kind of person and that they would never do that to you. But when you catch them with their new partner it is horrible. Nikkie started to remember the time he caught his ex Lexie with her new boyfriend.

He was walking back from Tesco after doing some last minute shopping for his mother. That's when he heard Lexie's voice;

'Oh Mick, you are a bare good kisser (A/N – I had to add in slang, I come from Essex so I know these things. Do people in America get the same slang as us? If not just ask what it means in a review and I will explain.) much better than Nikkie.'

'Thanks Lex, but when are you going to stop leading on Nikkie? It's really hard to date you when you are constantly busy with him.'

'Soon, but he's so much fun to mess with.'

This was when Nikkie snapped he burst around the corner and started yelling at Lexie saying that they were over. She burst into tears protesting that Mick had forced her into it but Nikkie wouldn't believe her. The next day it was all over the school how Lexie had caught him with another girl and dumped him. She had lied and even got Mick to cover up for her. Nikkie went away on the exchange two days later and still hadn't had a chance to confront her.

Now as he was walking along the path he devised a plan. Just because Will was dating Matt didn't mean he didn't want her anymore. He just needed to get rid of Matt. And he was sure his good friend Phobos would help him with that, all that was left was to get him out of his prison cell.

'Matt, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for him to kiss me.' apologised Will.

'I'm sure you didn't but you didn't stop him did you.'

'I know and I'm sorry, but I was confused. I was so upset about you leaving and then my mum is being over worked at her job. I didn't know what to do.'

'Will, I don't think this is working, I don't think we should go out anymore.' He said turning away

'What?' Will whispered hoarsely but it was too late. Matt was gone.

A few hours later Will was sitting on her bed when her bedside phone rang. Picking it up she heard Hay Lin's worried voice.

'Hay Lin, what's wrong?' asked Will concerned.

'Will, its Phobos. He's broken out of Prison…'

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhh… what will happen?? As always I am open for suggestions. Sorry about the shortness but I only have limited time on the computer as I need to study.**

**Thanks again to;**

**Scary Mary, Bluish, RandomnessGoddess, julian ludlow, fireflower and heartofblades. Thanks to all of you for reviewing.**

**I will try and update sooner… but I'll need five reviews first.**

**LatinSkies **


End file.
